


Pushing Boundaries Sorta Sequel

by Marvinetta



Series: Pushing Boundaries [2]
Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvinetta/pseuds/Marvinetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Pushing Boundaries, more Bottom!Cougar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries Sorta Sequel

Occasionally Jensen would get an idea into his head that just took over. An army shrink had told him once it was coping mechanism. He'd focus so intently on an event or an object that the dangerous situation he was actually in didn't have room in his head to scare him. He'd gotten through Bolivia thinking about his niece's soccer team. He'd gotten through the weeks after Los Angeles trying to find the perfect baby gift for Jolene and Pooch.

Sadly, he had little control over what his brain would choose to fixate on. So when his downstairs brain took over momentarily watching Cougar climb over a fence, Jensen knew he was doomed. The way the denim clung to the snipers really tight butt on the way up made Jensen's mouth go dry. The brief flash of skin as Cougar's shirt rode up as he lowered himself to the ground on the other side caused all the blood to drain from Jensen's head.

After that moment, it was like he'd developed Cougar-is-bending-over radar. Either that or Cougar had learned how to read minds and was doing it on purpose when he knew Jensen was going to turn around and look at that exact moment. Jensen had decided he was going to start keeping track, but then he'd turned a corner and Cougar was bent over getting something out of the fridge. It wasn't until three days later that Jensen realized he hadn't been keeping track.

It was eating his brain. It didn't help either that he hadn't gotten so much as a hand job in three weeks. If Jensen hadn't planned on killing Max before, he certainly would be after three weeks of putting together another crazy plan to intercept a fucking flash drive. A tiny piece of computer equipment was cockblocking him, and Jensen hated the irony. By the second week of masturbating in the shower, Jensen had decided that unless the flash drive gave the location of Jimmy Hoffa's body and who shot Kennedy, in addition to information to bring down Max - Jensen was going to strangle Clay.

For the first time in years, the safe house they were in only had one bedroom. Even with Aisha out somewhere working over some contact, the house was too damn small to do_ anything_. Clay was even making him hack fully clothed. Of all the shit missions, this one had already started climbing the list before his brain had decided to make it even harder, pun kind of intended.

With a muttered curse, Jensen adjusted his pants for the millionth time that day as he watched Cougar mounting surveillance equipment in a nearby tree. Jensen had finished hacking into the city's mainframe so that he could play with the traffic lights when it was time, and now had nothing to do but stare out the window. And get hard. Really, really hard.

"Oh fuck me," Jensen groaned as Cougar tossed aside his hat and stripped off his shirt before picking up a large crate. When sunlight danced over all the sweaty muscles across his back and shoulders, Jensen rested his head against the glass and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw Cougar disappearing into the garage. Knowing it was a bad idea, Jensen sprinted out of the tiny house and darted across the yard, praying no one would notice.

"Hey Cougs." Jensen at least had sense enough to announce himself, as he'd been punched before after sneaking up on people. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, his mouth went dry. His teammate was loading stuff into the trunk of the car, jeans riding low enough to show the two dimples Cougar had at the base of his spine. "Yeah, I'm really sorry, but I have to do something really fast."

Jensen could see Cougar start to straighten, but Jensen was already in motion. He was probably going to end up with a black eye, or blue balls, or both. He wrapped one hand around Cougar's hip, and used the other to hold Cougar's shoulder to keep him bent over. The moment he made contact and ground his erection into the middle of Cougar's ass, any retaliation that might occur was worth it. Jensen flexed his hips to increase the pressure and couldn't help the groan that escaped.

"Jensen." Cougar's voice was laced with laughter, and he turned his head so he could see Jensen's face. "You ok?"

"Uh, no, but I will be," Jensen leaned forward and flexed again, shuddering a little as he planted a kiss to Cougar's shoulder blade. "I might have to go change pants though."

"The door locks," Cougar pressed back against Jensen and tried to turn around, but Jensen pushed him back against the trunk of the car.

"Yeah in a minute," Jensen rested his forehead against Cougar's back and tried to regain control over his own body. "I don't have anything on me."

"I do," Cougar laughed softly, and then a bit louder as Jensen peeled away from him to lock the door. Cougar smiled over his shoulder as Jensen returned from locking the door. He held up the small tube he'd fished out of his jeans pocket and watched Jensen's face flush.

"Can I?" Jensen ran a hand up Cougar's spine before pressing his hips against the other man again. "I swear you've been bending over more and more lately, and I can barely think about anything else. "

"If you want," the sniper pressed back against Jensen again, and let out another laugh as Jensen snatched the lube out of his hand.

Jensen's mind was suddenly firing at hundred miles an hour as thoughts picked that moment to flood his brain. He had Cougar pinned to the back end of a car, and Cougar was just standing there smirking. He clamped down on the thoughts as he finished shoving both pairs of jeans out of the way, dumped lube in his hand and slicked himself. He vaguely registered that it was warm from Cougar's body heat, and wrapped his free hand around Cougar's hip.

"Don't move," Jensen pressed the head of his erection to Cougar and clenched his teeth. Other than the one night in the hotel where Cougar had let Jensen finger him, Jensen was pretty sure Cougar didn't much experience on the receiving end of this type of business. Jensen could feel every muscle in his body tighten as he pushed in gently, and he held his breath until he felt the resistance give.

"Jesus Christ," Jensen rested his forehead against Cougar's back again and panted. Only the head of his erection was in, and already Jensen felt like he was going to die. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Cougar's voice was strained, and Jensen looked up.

"You sure? I can stop if you want," Jensen realized his grip he had on Cougar's hip was probably painful and forced his fingers to flex and ease up.

Cougar let out a ragged laugh and shook his head. Then he twisted his hips a little and Jensen's vision blurred. With a small noise that only dogs could hear, Jensen's hips twitched involuntarily and he clamped both hands on Cougar's hips to keep the other man from moving again.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." Jensen ground out each word and felt himself start to sweat from the effort of taking his own advice. "I'm going to do this right, just … just stand there. Ok?"

Jensen heard more infuriating laughter and decided to ignore it. He wanted to say all sorts of things, ask why Cougar was in such a laughing mood, and if he'd been planning this all along. Instead he inched in a little more, until he finally was buried in Cougar. He gave a small triumphant laugh of his own and just stood there for a moment, both to let Cougar get used to the feeling, and also to just enjoy being balls deep in his teammate for the first time.

Once Jensen could feel Cougar relaxing, he dropped one hand from his death grip on the other man's hip and wrapped it around Cougar's erection. His hand was still slick from the lube and he felt Cougar rocking into his hand slightly. The effort to hold still was nearly painful, and Jensen could hear his own ragged breathing. After a few minutes, right before Jensen was convinced he was going to have a heart attack, Cougar started to move against him.

"Jensen?" Cougar's breathing was nearly as labored as his own.

"Yeah?" Jensen debated taking off his glasses since they were already starting to slide down his nose anyway, but Cougar pushed back against him and he forgot about it.

"_Fuck me._"

Jensen's body obeyed the order before his brain had fully processed it. He pulled out almost all the way, and let out a choked cry as he sank back in. He was struggling to keep the pace slow, but Cougar started rocking back to meet him with each thrust, and then pressing into his hand as he withdrew.

"Ah fuck," Jensen knew he was done when he heard a low moan from Cougar, and he reluctantly let go of Cougar's erection to hold the other man's hips steady. He knew Cougar was probably going to walk funny for a while, but he couldn't stop the erratic thrusts as he felt the orgasm nearly on him. He leaned forward to bury his lips in the back of Cougar's neck, hoping to muffle the sound as he choked back a yell.

When the haze cleared, he belatedly remembered that he wasn't the only one involved. He dropped a hand with the intent of finishing Cougar off, but instead encountered Cougar's hand and realized his help wasn't needed anymore. When he recovered enough energy, he'd feel bad about it.

"Sorry," Jensen mumbled even as a huge grin spread across his face.

"I'm fine," Cougar shifted so he could pull Jensen's glasses the rest of the way off of his face. The lenses were a mess, and the frames were a little bent. Cougar tossed them into the trunk, and moaned a little. "We have to clean up."

"Yeah, gimme a second," Jensen winced as he started to withdraw slowly and whimpered when he was entirely out. "God I hate that part."

Cougar straightened from the back of the car and Jensen started to step back, but Cougar's hands on his wrists stopped him. It finally dawned on Jensen what exactly had just happened and he got embarrassed. Probably knowing that Jensen was about to start rambling, Cougar leaned in and kissed him hard. When Cougar pulled back, he reached into the trunk and pulled out a container of wet-naps.

"You asshole, you did plan this," Jensen tried to sound angry, but he still had a stupid grin on his face.

"Maybe," Cougar gave him another smirk and they lapsed into silence as they attempted to clean up. It was a good enough job for them to slink out of the garage, but Cougar was definitely going to need a shower before he went back to work. Jensen could see bruises starting to form around Cougar's hips, and was a little disappointed they wouldn't stand out like the bruises Cougar left on him.

Jensen cleaned his glasses silently as he watched Cougar wince as he walked over to the trashcan. Noticing Jensen's worried face, Cougar smiled. Jensen smiled back and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself," Cougar leaned in for another kiss, slower this time.

"Why? You always do." Jensen sighed and let Cougar push him towards the door, without breaking the kiss.

"Think you can focus on the mission now?" Cougar flipped the lock and pushed Jensen out into the sunlight.

"Probably not, because now I have even more proof my shower-sex idea is viable," Jensen smiled even wider and jogged backwards towards the house.

Cougar shook his head and went to retrieve his hat and shirt before heading into the house for a long, hot shower. He wouldn't admit it to Jensen for a while, but as he stood under the scalding water, he caught himself wondering what it would be like if Jensen did pin him to the tile like he had back in the hotel room. Cougar turned off the water and started planning a way to get Clay and Pooch out of the house for a few hours.


End file.
